


Towncars and Limos

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Today is New Year's Day, and it will symbolize more than that for me."





	Towncars and Limos

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I have spent the past fourteen years in towncars and limos. SUVs too, I suppose, but mostly towncars and limos. Tinted glass, bulletproof, shut off from the world outside, and even inside, with soundproofing. They are specially made, supposedly, to withstand a certain caliber bomb, grenades, and small rocket launch attacks. I have been through so much but luckily never had to test that theory.

So many things have happened in the backseat of luxury cars…laughter, tears, blood, and sex. I've had very heavy thoughts and slept peacefully. I almost gave birth to my second child and lost my first. I fell in love and considered walking away from everything. If one thing could symbolize my life in the White House, it would be those cars.

Lewis, our trusty driver; keeper of so many secrets. Kyle, my own driver, who I have always been cordial to but don’t know much about. Today we leave them all behind. Today is New Year’s Day, and it will symbolize more than that for me. Early this morning, at 8am, my husband officially resigned from the office of Vice-President of the United States. This is the second resignation of which I have been intimately involved. At noon, Jeremy Spencer will be sworn into the position.

Soon after that, Leo and I will be leaving Washington. We’ve spent the past month packing up the Naval Observatory. That did not take long as most of the house is not ours. It’s hard to spend six years in a place that will never truly be home. It took longer to pack up our respective executive offices.

I had a hard time trying to register the kids for school in the middle of the year, but money talks. On the seventh, Tim will be attending Browning and Charlie will be at Chapin. Mitch is not traveling with us and that hurts me. I did not expect him to stay forever, especially since my babies are almost 11 and 10, respectively. I am ready to devote time to being a full-time mom; I look forward to it with absolute joy.

Mitch is moving to San Francisco with Jack the Bear. Jack was offered a great position at Out Loud Magazine, and we are all so proud. Everyone else is coming to New York with us…the family couldn’t be apart for long. I wonder how much my life is really going to change. Ron Butterfield sat down with us a few days before Christmas. 

We are still going to have a healthy Secret Service detail, assigned for ten years according to the Department of Treasury. Our children will fall under the blanket of their protection until age 18. Every move we make will still be monitored. In some cases, they may be halted if the Secret Service it’s necessary. Can I say I am happy about this? Livid is the word that comes to mind. I am only consoled by knowing my family’s safety, as well as my own, will be insured. That is quite important to me.

Bill and Sylvie will be joining me, plus two new field agents for a four-person detail. Ron tried to scoff at my taking them but I held firm. Leo just shrugged…after everything, he was not going to pick a fight with me. Our transition into real life needs to be smooth so the Secret Service is willing to do whatever they can to make it that way. I am so excited about living in my condo; I am on top of the world.

It is fully decorated with my favorite things and ready for me. There are large windows I can stand in front of, open rooms, no cameras, no inside agents (though nightly sweeps will continue); it’s a taste of freedom. We are finally breaking out of this fish tank. All that is left is the press conference. Photographers will be there and I'm sure there will be many questions. They all knew it was coming but we are anticipating the health and threat questions.

Leo is not planning on answering too many; he wants to keep it short and sweet. Toby wrote a very well thought out statement for him. Everything will be covered and we will be off. He is at the White House now, waiting to stand behind the podium that I served at for six and a half years. I wanted to be there with him but he didn’t think I should be. 

He couldn’t give me a good answer for why, but I let it go. The press follows me like moths to a flame and no one wanted this to become a circus. Today is about my husband. He wants to step down as gracefully as he stepped up. I plan to watch him do so with the rest of America.

“Hey.”

I turn and watch my best friend walk into the room. She smiles; I return it. I am ready to move on; more than ready, but the years of nostalgia in these walls give me pause. Thank God they cannot talk. The Spencers wouldn’t have any peace.

“The car is here.” Nora says.

“What?”

“It’s going to take you to Andrews with the kids.”

“I'm supposed to watch Leo give his speech.”

“CJ, its 12:20; he’s nearly done.”

“What?” I look at my watch and she’s right. How did I lose track of time? “I um…”

“Got lost in the memories? That’s understandable.”

“Fourteen years. I mean, it’s not a lot of years on the grand scale of things, if you're lucky. Still, fourteen years.”

“It’s a long time to live this life. It’s a long time to be held captive.” Nora replies. “C’mon Mrs. McGarry, the kids are already in the car.”

“Are you coming with us?” I ask.

“Yeah. Toby and the kids are already gone. I'm the last one left.”

“With me to the bitter end.” I reach for her hand and we walk out of the den together.

“Thelma and Louise remember?” she squeezes my hand. “This ending is more like bittersweet anyway. We have to get to Andrews. I'm sure there is a shitload of press already waiting there. Being on TV tonight will be unavoidable for the kids.”

“They think they are ready for their close up. As long as no one gets too close, then I'm alright.”

I put on my wool and fur coat as Nora tells me Bill doesn’t plan to let that happen. It was a cold afternoon, light snowflakes fall from an almost white sky. Opening the front door, I slide my shades over my eyes. Eager photographers are there stalking my every move as if I'm Angelina Jolie or someone of that nature.

Well, maybe I am though it was certainly never my desire. Some ask questions, like what's next and if I plan to throw my hat in the political ring soon. That is the biggest rumor circulating right now. With a prominent Senator from Ohio stepping down after decades on the Hill, some at the DNC thought I would be a good woman for the job. I laughed off the idea. OK, it swirled around in my head for about five seconds and then I laughed off the idea. Here we are again, climbing into the back of a Towncar. Charlie is bopping along to her IPod while Tim watches the last of his father’s press conference.

“Everybody ready?” I ask.

They nod and the car pulls off down the street. I wish I could say this would be my last time in the back of a Towncar or limo. It just wasn’t going to be that easy. Some things I would have to live with.

***


End file.
